When the Sun Sets
by DancingWithMRBrownstone
Summary: "When the sun sets you'll always have me." Two young children get stranded on an island with an adult but soon the man becomes ill and dies. The two grow up together with little show of the outside world and soon things aren't as easy.
1. Chapter One

**When the Sun Sets**

* * *

People rush by me with luggage and their kids on their trails. I soon get mixed into the mix too.

"Dad? Daddy!" I call into the mad rush of the crowd. "Daddy!" I shout out. I turn around and bump into something. A boy glares at me with a ridiculous mohawk. The boy was familiar, too familiar: Noah Puckerman.

"Watch where you're going will yo- Berry?" he questioned. "I wonder if there are any slushy machines on the boat?" he snickers and wonders away from the heap of people.

"Darling!" I turn at my dad's voice. This cruise is going to be quite different now, once I saw Noah. "There you are!" dad says to my face.

"I got lost." I tell him.

"I can see, you have tears in your eyes," he notes as he bends down to remove the hair in my face.

I bring my hands to my face and feel the wetness underneath my eyelids. "Oh!" I squeal. "I guess I scared myself." I shrug and connect my hand to my father's.

"Let's go find your father, shall we?" he tightens his grip on my hand and drags me through the wild crowd. "Hurry up darling, were going to be tired in the morning is we don't scurry off to bed now." he pulls me along as we go through the halls of the ship. We pass maids, other passageners, and the amazing art work of the interior.

We turn another corner and set our eyes on our room door that read, 507. I keep running my fingers along the walls and don't pay much attention to my surrounding but I soon hear my father talking to someone. I don't budge as I run my eyes over the painting on the wall. I turn around when I feel my dad tugging on my shoulder.

"Rachel, don't be rude, say hello." I turn confused.

"Why would I say hello to a maid- Oh!" I say. "Hello, Mrs. Puckerman and Mr. Puckerman and-" I set my eyes on Noah, he smirks at me. "Noah," I snarl out of my smile.

"Hi, Rachel," The Puckermans say as they enter their room, room 510.

Soon my dad opens our door and only Noah and I are still in the hall. "Hello, Rachel." he says slyly to me with a rise of the eyebrows. "This is going to be an excellent cruise." he smiles again and steps into the room and slams the door.

I frown and enter my own room with my purse. My purse doesn't contain much, except lip gloss, a brush, disposable camera, note pad, and hair ties I should add more accessories to my bag but I won't, I don't need to and I hardly need the stuff I have now. When I enter the room I can see right into the bedroom and out the window. The window calls my name as I drop my purse and walk to the window. I smile at the view of the ocean. Tomorrow morning I will soon be swimming in that ocean and away from Noah. I sigh and walk to my bed that has my belonging on it.

"Get to bed darling we'll have a busy day tomorrow at the crack of dawn- and yes I'll wake you up when the sun rises, we'll go up to the deck and watch it rise. Sound like a plan?" my daddy says as he unpacks his clothes. "Don't tell dad, it'll be our little secret." he smiles and continues.

I smile as I fall back into my bed. I push off my suitcase on the floor and began to throw out my clothing. My pink tank tops and skirts began to pile up in a heap and my father is behind refolding and putting them away as I continue to distribute my clothes from my bag. When I'm all finished I kiss my dad's good night and climb into my queen bed that I get all for myself. I smile when I close my eyes and sink into my bed.

* * *

I awake to a shake of my leg. My eyes open slowly; I blink, reopen my eyes and see my father by my face.

"It's morning, sun rise. Come on!" he smiles and I smile at his enthusiasm. "Grab a robe, we'll go down before dad wakes." he throws me the kids robe, I wrap it around my body and slip on my slippers and shuffle out of the room behind my daddy.

When I exit the hallway and onto the deck, I want to shred my robe because of how nice it feels outside. The sun is slowly rising I smile as the sea breeze cools my cheeks. I close my eyes and I hear the waves crashing beneath me.

"It's pretty," I say. Daddy turns and nods, he agrees.

"Indeed it is pumpkin, indeed it is." he sighs. We stay for a while and listen to the waves and the sun floating up like a hot air balloon. We got to ride one before arriving on the cruise. It slowly took off from the ground and faster if the man pulled the robe that made the flames bigger.

When we get back to our so-called "cabin" my daddy called it that, I see that my dad is up and drinking his coffee. I make my daddy some and I watch closely as I pour in the creamer and see the two colors mix and make a cream color. I take it to him and I walk to the room to get changed.

I dig through the drawls and pick out my pink swimming suit with my shorts and tank top to wear over it. I strip down and pull on my swim suit and pull over my clothes. My dad comes in and hands me the sun block I began to rub the smelly white stuff on my body and watch my daddy dig through his drawls. When I am covered white from the cream my dad has picked his clothed and walks to the bathroom to change.

I skip to the living area of the room and plop down on the coach and flip through the channels on the TV while I wait for my parents to get done. My daddy yells at me to pack a bag with extra clothes and other stuff like the band aids, sun block, etc. When I am done with my job I find that my dads are done and we're ready to go. I slip my bag over my shoulders and skip out of the room with my purse. We walk out to the deck area where our boat is waiting for us. We're going scuba diving. I follow behind my daddy and grab his hand for support as I step over the railing to the much smaller boat on wires. I walk and sit by my family and wait.

"Hey, Berry." I turn to my left at the name. Noah.

"What do you want Noah?" I ask as I roll my eyes.

"Nuthin, just chillin with you. Hey Mr. and Mr. Berry," Noah waves to my parents and they willingly wave back with a smile.

"Hello, Noah. Where's your family?" they ask him.

He points to the entrance of the boat where we got on the boat. Mrs. Puckerman steps onto the boat with Mr. Puckerman holding onto Sarah.

"Oh, well nice of you guys to join us, glad you could make it." My dad smiles. I turn to them with wide eyes.

"You invited them?" I ask.

They jump back surprised. "Well, yes- actually Noah asked if he could come but then we thought why not all of the Puckerman clan," Daddy smiles.

I smile and turn to look at the sea and calm my heart rate. I turn to look at Noah and hiss through my smile, "What are you trying to do? Ruin my vacation?"

He smiles back. "Trying to start mine," he says through his teeth.

"Well, leave me alone, or I'll tell your parents."

"What are you a baby?"

"No! I'm older than you, actually!" I whisper back.

"By five months."

"Well, I'm 8 and you're still 7," I rub in his face.

He rolls his eyes and turns to his family and I turn to my own as they pull over a bulky monkey suit that's supposed to keep us "safe."

When we arrive to where we're supposed to be a man starts to talk and I just want to swim in the ocean. "Daddy!" I whine to him.

He sighs and looks down to me, "What darling?" he asks.

"When are we going in the ocean?" I point to the blue water.

"In a while pumpkin, we're listening to the man talk right now." he points his thumb to the man still talking away.

I cross my arms and pout my lips. In the corner of my eye I see something; I turn and see Noah snickering. I frown and scrunch my eyebrows up and look to ocean. Finally I feel my arm being pulled and I jump up with a smile. "Swimming time?"

"Swimming time," my dad replies as he gives me a snorkel and a pair of goggles. I pull my hair up in a ponytail and slip on the goggles next I pull on some flippers and wait for the others. When we're all ready we all jump into the ocean water. When I look under the water I open my eyes to a whole different place. I see fishes swimming from all sizes to all colors than to the left I see more different fishes with wonderful bright colors. I stay in that one spot absorbing it all in. When you're under the water you can't hear anything but the water moving. Different spots in the water I saw the sun in the water, giving a different fish their own spot light. I smile and swim farther, where my parents were. When I come to the air, I fill my lungs with air and look around; the sun has traveled from the left side of the sky to the right. I had spent about an hour or so swimming around, I don't notice till' I see my wrinkly hands. I swim to the boat and use the ladder at the edge of the boat to help me to the top. When I step on the boat I sit down and strip off my stuff on my body: goggles, snorkel, life jacket, and flippers. I walk to the ice chest where the water and drinks are and pull out a juice. I turn and see Noah sitting by the edge looking down at the water.

"Why aren't you swimming?" I ask.

He whips around and stares at me. "Don't feel like it," he glares at me.

"Okay," I shrug and finish my drink quietly. When I am half way finished with my juice Noah gets up and walks to the ice chest and pulls out a drink.

"Why are you not swimming around, like a gold fish?" he places his drink on the counter with the lid off.

"I have been swimming for a long time, I'm thirsty." I tell him. I get up from my seat and walk to the counter where the snacks are settled.

"Well go back out," he throws a flipper at me and it falls to the floor.

I turn, "I don't want to right now." I throw it back.

He gets mad and walks to me. "Go," he says to my face.

"No," I say back and push him aside so I can reach the snacks.

He becomes madder and shoves me back. I fall back against the counter surprised I push him back and tell him, "You don't push a girl."

He's surprised. "Well-girls don't push back!" he pushes me again and this time I hit the juice and it spills on the man's stuff.

"Look what you did!" I yell.

"No! Look what you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'm going back to swimming" I scream back I put back on my gear and jump back into the ocean and distract myself with the fishes, the colors, and the quietness.

I hear the whistle, which means it's time to go back. I pull myself up from the water and onto the boat. "Have fun, baby girl?" dad and daddy ask as I wrap a towel around my body.

"Yes!" I tell them with a smile as I sit on the boat bench.

"Good," they say as they sit next to me.

They start counting us and make sure everyone who left with us is coming back. I began to feel my eyes get heavier and soon I fall asleep.

I wake when I feel my father shaking me. "Rachel, get up. It's an emergency." he says.

I open my eyes and see that everyone in the boat is up and I feel my skin pop up with goose bumps. The sky is dark when I find out why I'm so cold, rain has fallen and made my arm and hair wet, everyone is running around yelling at each other. "

"What's going on?"

"A sudden storm has fell upon us and the navigation system isn't working, water damage."

I nod and remain calm but I feel my heart speeding. Then I remember Noah's juice being spilled on the man's stuff. I wide my eyes and look to the "stuff." the man is looking at and keeps hitting, I turn to Noah who looks just as scared. I feel my body being moved and see my dad is placing a life jacket on my body.

"The storm is getting worse!" someone yells.

I look to the ground and see water on the floor and rising. I keep my eyes on it and tug on my daddy. "Daddy!" I yell and show him the water.

"We need to get out of the boat!" he yells. Everyone looks to the floor and sees why, they agree and hurry around looking for something. I don't know what to do so I pretend to do the same. I pull out a bag and someone swipes it away from me.

"Here! Here! Here it is!" he yells. He pulls something, maybe a string? Then a boat comes to view, a yellow one.

He throws it on the water and holds the robe that is connected to the boat. "The children first!" Mrs. Puckerman says. Everyone all agrees too. Then I am being lifted from the boat and onto the small yellow one. I can't see because of my hair in my face because of the wind blowing it everywhere. Then I hear yelling from the boat. I pull my hair out of my eyes and see that the boat isn't next to the yellow one. I see that this one isn't full but for two more people. I see my fathers and Noah's jump into the sea and try to reach it, I crawl to the edge and reach out, but it's no use, we're too far away.

"Daddy!" I yell. "Dad!" I shriek out.

"Mom!" I hear someone else yell. I turn and see Noah by me as he cries out. "Dad!"

Then I feel someone pull me back and Noah too. It's a man, the man who took the bag from me. "Stay away from the edge!" he says loud enough for us to hear over the waves crashing onto the little boat.

I stay away from the edge like he said and stay where I am and curl up in a ball. The storm becomes bigger and I feel the waves getting bigger too. Somewhere between the end of the storm and the morning I fall asleep. When I wake again I see the sun in the sky and the ocean but I'm not on it. I turn and see Noah next to me on sand. I push myself up look around: I see trees and sand and the ocean and that's it. I stand and walk to where the waves are. Then I smell the smell of smoke, it I turn and see black smoke being in the sky, I follow it. I see the man and a huge fire.

"You're a wake!" he yells. He walks to me and gives me a hug.

"Where are we?"

He frowns and looks around. "I'm not too sure."

"Is my father's here?" I ask as I look around.

"I'm afraid not, girl" he says as he turns away from me.

"But don't worry, girl, I'll get you and your friend off this island, if it's the last thing I do." he gives me a part smile, and I know I might not see my family again. "Why don't you go wake that boy, and make sure he isn't hurt." he nods and walks to the fire.

"My name is Rachel, Rachel Berry." I say to him. "Not girl!"

"Go wake him, Rachel." he says again and throws a something in the fire that makes the fire black. I walk away from him and to Noah. When I see Noah he's up and confused.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." he says moody and gets up. "Where are we?" he asks.

I shake my head and turn away. "My mom and dad?" he asks with something in his eyes, hope maybe, but I'm not sure.

I shake my head again. "But we do have someone with us, that's a grown up." I tell him with a fake smile. Right when I finish the sentence the man comes yelling from the fire with a crab running after him. Noah turns to me and sighs, "We're going to die."

* * *

**Tell me what you think, should i keep writing?**


	2. Chapter Two

**When the Sun Sets**

* * *

The sun has setted 30 times and raised 29. My skin is darker, my clothes have become dirtier and my nails are longer than ever. I've tucked myself into bed by myself 30 times and woke up alone 29. I shouldn't complain, I know this, Noah only has one shirt and two shorts. The man only has one shirt and a pair of pants, his name is Derek. His family was on the boat along with Noah and mine and he jumped onto the boat when he saw the waves carry it away. He tried to save us. He tells us that we're his family now, but me and Noah don't know what to think, we're only little.

The sun is up and that means I must bring water from the river. I grab the container that we use for the water and walk to the river. The three of us explored the island the morning we woke up on the deserted island. We found fruit and running water and the man told us we had a chance to survive till we are found. I trap the water in the container and walk back, dragging the container. When I arrive to where we built our shelter, I find the man and Noah awake and doing their jobs. I place the water by the fire so the man can place it over the fire to be cleaned. Noah is sharpening the spears that he and Derek made.

When we washed up on the beach other things had washed up too, like a first aid kit, a back pack with tools that the man took care of, my bag that held my clothes, and my purse. Noah learned the first week how to use the knife with the help of the man. Derek showed Noah the "basics" of using a knife. Noah and Derek's duties were also to hunt; they both spend the morning by the sea throwing that stick around. If they were lucky they would bring back a couple fish. When they do their fishing I watch and braid vines to make robe. I'm in charge of sewing things: I learned in girl scouts. Lunch time we eat fruit that I gathered the day before. Then we all go into the trees; I pick more fruit for the morning and lunch, and the boys hunted small animals and cut down trees and plants for the little house.

When it is afternoon we work on the little house and keep watch on the ocean for boats or in sky for helicopters looking for us. The man had made a large pile of sticks at the little cliff above the ocean, that's where he told us: "If you two ever spot a boat, one of you run to get me and the other light the sticks." we agreed. But we never see anything on the water or sky, except birds floating on the water or flying in the sky.

Today is a usual day: I awake and go to the river. I'm in my pink swim suit and I have my shirt over it, I only use the shirts and clothing when I am gathering in the tree's and when I sleep, but when I am on the beach I only wear my bathing suit. When I arrive I see Noah leaning under the canopy/house, using the pocket knife to sharpen the spear in his hands. He's in his swimming trunks and that's that. Noah only switches his pants every so often and he never wears his shirt. But at night when he thinks I am asleep he puts on his shirt for the warmth. "You're awake." I say when I set the container by the fire. I take the sticks on the ground and place them in the fire since the man isn't here. "Where's the man?"

Noah continues his work, "He went out to hunt something and said he'll be back later this afternoon. He told me to tell you that we do our regular jobs." he then stands and runs to the ocean.

I braid the vines together and tie them at the ends. I watch Noah as he throws the stick in the water. I continue my work and ignore him for now. Noah and I have become friends with each other, but we still get mad at each other.

I smile when he catches his first fish of the day. "Rachel!" he yells. I look and he shows me the little fish. "Look!" he says and motions me over. I sigh and walk over to him. "I caught a fish." he smiles. He shows me the bloody fish in his hands.

"Noah!" I cry. "It's a baby fish!"

"No!" he shouts. "It's a small one, not a baby."

"Why did you kill a baby!"

"I did not kill a baby fish! Besides it doesn't make a difference, he'll die anyways," he throws the fish at me. Before I can do anything it slaps me in the face and into my hands. I scream and drop it on the ground.

"I have blood on my hands!" I scream. I touch my face and see the blood on my fingers. "Noah!" I scream. I push past him and jump into the ocean. I stay in the shallow side and dive under to rinse off my face when I come up for air there's Noah walking to me.

"It's just blood." he laughs. "We all have blood."

"Don't do that!" I push him back and he falls back in the water.

He laughs again and pushes me back, I fall back and under the water. I swim around in the ocean while Noah chases me laughing. "Noah! Go away!" I yell when he splashed me with water.

"Fine!" he yells back and walks out of the water. He walks straight to his spear and back into the ocean. "You better get out or I'll run this spear into you!" he says.

I widen my eyes and swim back to the sand. When I pass Noah I hit him and walk back to the canopy. I continue doing my job and wait until Noah gets done so I can eat my fruit and I can gather more. When we finally do enter the tree's I make sure to stay away from the "don't touch bugs" and the "don't touch fruits and plants". When I am taking the bananas, the man says to "Beware of the spider's in the tree's." when I climb the tree's to the fruit I make sure there's no bugs or spiders before pulling off the fruit. Since the man isn't here Noah helps me pick the fruit. I throw the fruit down from the trees and he picks them from the ground and puts them in the bag I made. It's like a mat that I carry from one side and he carries on the other.

We take it back to the house and wait for Derek. We both eat a fruit and drink water from the river. "Where do you think he went?" I ask Noah.

"He said he'll be back." he shrugs and eats his mango.

I point my lips out and take a bite of my banana. "Maybe we should go look for him?" I suggest.

"No," he shakes his head. "Too scary."

I nod and say "okay than." to the side of us something comes closer. Noah jumps up and grabs his spear and steps in front of me with it. "Shh." he tells me.

Then the man steps out with something on his back. "Whoa!" he says. "Easy Puck." Noah puts the spear down and sighs.

"Look what I got!" he shows us the meat on his back. "Now we have some meat." he smiles. Noah and I cheer and run to hug him.

"We'll cook some now and dry the rest for beef jerky."

"Beef jerky!" Puck jumps up. "Finally some meat," he smiles and sits around the fire.

The man laughs and sets the meat on the banana leaves. "Cover this rest up, girl." he orders me. I take another leaf and place it over it and wrap some robe around it and put it under the house. "And I found this amazing place where we can go swimming without smelling like salt water. It's beautiful!" he throws the meat in the fire on a piece of rock. The smoke from the meat rises up and gives the air smell.

"Really!" I ask. "Can we go there now?" I ask again.

"No. It's almost the evening, too late to go." he cracks open a coconut and drinks the juice out of it and pours him some uncleaned water. The man never drinks the clean water. "We'll go tomorrow and start on our house, alright?" he says and turns over the meat with a stick.

"And the jerky?" Noah asks.

"We'll put it out tomorrow morning but it takes time Noah."

* * *

Noah and I go to sleep early, earlier than the sun. I put on my shirt and pants and get comfy on the woven mat. Noah lies beside me and like always doesn't put on his t-shirt, but he'll put it on when the stars come out and the island is quiet.

I awake earlier and it's still dark but I can see the sun coming up just a little, so I fetch the container and run to the river for the water. I take it back and Noah is awake sharpening his spear again. The man is awake and laying out the meat on the meat rack where we hang our fish and the other meat we get from the trees.

"Okay, let's get going," he rubs his hands together.

I keep on my shirt and follow behind Derek and Noah behind me. We walk in a straight line, with the man with his spear leading the way and Noah behind me with his spear watching the tops of the trees. We don't walk for long before I hear the crashing of the water and I see the pretty water fall. Flowers and plants guard the place so it is invisible from us.

When we enter the little pool it's beautiful and the sun shine down in the middle. Noah and I jump into the water and I began to swim in the middle but Noah stays at the edge where the man is watching us so we don't lose our lives, I think. I keep swimming and it's good to have the cold river water on my skin than the salty, warm ocean water. I swim to the water fall and stand over it; it's my own little shower but better.

The afternoon comes because the sun is directly over the pool. By now we're eating fruit from the tree's, Noah and the man are talking about something that I wouldn't like, and I am on the other side picking the flowers and placing them in my hair. I laugh to myself for no reason; it's nice to laugh every now and then.

"Girl!" he shouts to me. "Let's go." he still calls me girl but oh well. I swim back to where I jumped in and get out. I shake my wet and hair and put on my shirt. We follow the man back out of the trees and back to the beach.

"Puck and I will start cutting down some poles for the structure of the house, and you gather leaves and vines, okay?" The man says when we arrive at the beach. I just nod. Noah follows the man into the forest with his hand-made axe that he and the man made out of a rock, robe, and a stick.

I do what he says and start to get the stuff we need. By the end of the day, we have all the poles that we need for house, but Derek says we'll need more later on. The meat stays out still and tonight we eat no meat but just fruit and water.

* * *

After a couple of days of building our house, we had finished the structure. The man told us we would have three rooms. Noah and I would get our own and he would have one too. He called his the "master bedroom" whatever that means. My room was on the opposite side from Noah's and Derek's was in the middle. Between Noah's and my room was the living/kitchen. Derek then started to bring back different poles that were light enough for me to pick up. He said "these poles are going to make the walls and roof. He and Noah started on my walls first and made their way across. One day he started on the roof, he got the bigger poles that were light like the small ones and cut it in half. He then started to place them over each other and beside. He told me and Noah to stand under the roof, we did then he poured water over it. The water slid off the roof and onto the ground, and then he placed another half pole at the end of the poles to "This pole will catch the rain water and it will travel over here and into our water supply. Then we won't have to travel to the river so much." Noah and I loved the smart idea.

We had the house done by now, the man said it took us two months. With all the work I hadn't realized it took so long. The little house was empty with no beds or tables, so, we started to gather more stuff for it.

"Where's the man?" I ask Noah when I enter the house with the river water.

He shrugged. He sat in the middle of the room with his spear like always and is sharpening it like always. "Don't go in his room. He is never there, he told me that he is not sleeping in his room until he got his bed" Noah looked at me.

"Well?"

"Go to the beach, he might be fishing." Noah said. I turned out of the house and went to the beach. Our little house was in the beach and trees it was half and half. The rocks blocked part of the beach from my eyes. I walk down and see the man. He was lying on the sand with the spear beside him. I run to him and fall next to him.

"Derek?" I call him; he looks over at me and laughs.

"I'm not feeling very well," he says.

"Let me get you some clean water" I try to get up but he holds my arm.

"Not clean."

I run back to the house and grab half of a coconut and scoop up the water. "Noah, the man isn't well." Noah looks up and throws his spear to the side and runs after me. When I get to the man he's wet from sweat. "Here," I give his some water. He swallows and falls back.

"Derek." Noah says.

"Hey, little man." he grins. "I'm not feeling well." he says to Noah.

Noah shrugs when he sees him. "What's wrong?"

"My body isn't responding well."

Noah scrunches his eyebrows up. "What?"

"The river water, it's not clean, right?" he looks at me.

"It's the river water."

"Good," he tells me.

Noah and I help him to the house and put him on the ground. He lays there and we give him food and water. He only gets up to throw up the food or to pass the food from his body and sweats, bad, for three days and does the same thing. On the fifth day of his sickness he doesn't get up to throw up, he doesn't pass his food out of his body. He just lays there and he can't eat anything. Then he gets up and walks into the trees, we follow. He walks and walks till were deep in the trees by the river. He's breathing fast and he's sweating. Then he begins to use his hands and axe to dig. Noah and I help him because he's weak. When it's deep we stop, and we're all covered in mud.

"Why aren't you going to taking pisses?" Noah asks. I hit his arm at his language. "What?" he asks.

The man laughs. "Nothing to get rid of," he says. "I'm not eating or drinking anything."

"And the throwing up?" I ask.

"When I do, nothing come ups, nothing to puke up." he says as his sweat drips from his body. "I-if I don't d-d," he sighs and starts again. "I'm not going to make it. I feel it." he says looking at me and Noah, "Today's my last day" he tells us. I feel like I am about to cry and I see Noah with the same feeling. "I have dug my grave." he points to the hole. He gets in the hole and lies down.

"What are doing!" I ask.

"A child is never supposed to see someone dead." he lies down and sits there breathing.

"Why are you sick?" Noah asks.

The man shrugs, "But you have to promise me something," he looks at us. "Don't drink the river water, you have to clean the water before drinking," he says. Noah and I nod even though it doesn't make sense to a 10 and 9 year old. He smiles at us, "you two are going to grow up, you know?" he smiles. "And you'll go through changes," he says to both of us. "So, don't get scared about weird things happening to you." he laughs a little for no reason. "If you get saved or not, you'll always have each other." he tells us. "When the sun sets leave me, okay?" he says. We nod. "Then come back when it is dark, and put the dirt over me." he tells us. "After you are done, stay in place until the morning. Then walk back to the hut."

"You taught me a lot," Noah says. "More than my dad." he looks down. "You're all we got, you taught u-

"And with that you use to protect, that little girl." he looks at me then back at Noah "She's all you got on this island-and" he turns to me, "all you have is Puck. Take care of each other, till the end." he nods slowly. Noah and I look at each other and nod as we cry.

When the sun sets we leave the man. We walk to the river pool where the man took us. We both don't know what to do so we hug each other. We stay by the pool till it is completely dark and walk back to the man. Noah has a torch that the man made and Noah lights it, it takes time because Noah just learned how to make fire, but he gets it. We walk back and set the torch away from the hole.

"Derek?" we both call. No response. We began to fill the hole with the dirt and tears. When the sun rises I pick flowers and lay it over the ground where Noah made a marker, so we know where he is buried. We cry and cry and cry. When we're done we walk back.

The beach is quiet and scary without the man, protecting us. Noah tells me to start braiding vines as he goes fishing.

"We need to get our beds built," he says then he walks down the beach with the spear.

When the sun sets, there are only two humans on the island.

* * *

**So I got my GN'R concert dvd in the mail today and was extra happy, so, i uploaded the second chap.**

**Thank you all who reviewed i really appreciate it :)**

**Puck and Rachel will be in their teen years next chapter **


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: Puck and Rach are about thirteen, just to tell you.**

**When the Sun Sets**

* * *

There's an empty bed in the "master bedroom" that no one sleeps in. Since the man has died not one boat or helicopter has passed by this place. We've been on this island far too long. Rachel and I have counted the markings on the tree that the man use to do but now we do it. We only get so far than we don't know what comes next and we'll get our numbers mixed up. But we know how much we've grown since we've got here.

The man measured us every so often but now that the man has died I do the measuring. Since the man died Rachel has grown the length of one banana and I have grown one and a half of a banana.

I roll over in my bed to the wall, and then I hear the sound of someone moving around in the living area. Rachel. I toss over again and throw my mat over my head. I hear Rachel walking into the tree line with the big container hitting her leg. I smile when it is quiet and all I can hear is my breathing, but then I hear the big waves crashing against the beach and the parrots croaking, the jingle of the chime we made out of hollow poles. I lie on my back and look at the roof and groan. I sit up and throw off my blanket and storm out of my room. When I get outside I walk around the house and enter the hut through the front entrance. I look through our supplies and swipe a mango from the basket on the table. I grab my shirt and slip it on while I exit the hut. I bite into the fruit as I make my way into the trees. I pass where Rachel usually gets the water and don't spot her, so I keep heading down the trail to the river pool. When I come to the big block of trees and plants that block the pool from me, I duck under the vines and plants and come to view the pool. I see Rachel under the waterfall, her back is to me letting the water run down it. I drop my mango and walk into the water and sit on the rock that surrounds the pool. I move from my place to a rock that sits under the water, when I go to move the rock I was standing on falls and hits the water. She turns around and I see her chest area and see two mounds on her chest with two little dots. I widen my eyes as she spots me.

"Noah!" she screams and jumps into the water. "What are you doing?" she shouts her arms splash water everywhere.

"I came to help you with the water, just trying to do something considerate for you," I tell her. "Since you woke me up this morning." I make my way down the rocks at the edge of the river pool.

Rachel dips her head out of the water once and emerges at the edge of the rock I am standing on. "Sorry," she murmurs and looks down at the water. "And thank you for your consideration." Rachel smiles a bit, just so her lips twitch upward. "Now, you, Noah need to rinse off, you smell." she wrinkles up her nose a bit and pushes off the rock and floats backwards on her back.

I frown when she tells me this, "Well, I'm a boy, I should smell. You're a girl; girl's should smell like flowers and what not and not hunt." I say this and back away from the water.

She makes her way to the where the water is falling off the cliffs. "I can to hunt!" she yells over the thrashing water. "I can hunt!" she repeats.

I nod to her, acknowledging that I heard her. "Please," I say as I balance myself on the black rocks. "Fishing does not count-

"Well that's all you do to!" she dives off the big rock under the waterfall into the water.

I have one leg in the air and the other on the rock as I spin on my heel to the water. My heel slides off the rock and I land laying on my back with the rocks stabbing into my back. Quickly, I pull myself up and look to the water where I don't see a brown hair girl. "Rachel?" I call in the direction of the water. Stepping around the rocks I stumble down the small slope and make it to a rock that stands over the river pool. I ready a jumping pose but then I step back from the edge, "Rach?" I fumble with the rocks and I fall into the water. The side where the black rocks are setted is the drop off, the place I try to avoid at any cost. I go under and emerge from the water starving for air, and then suddenly I get pulled under again. When I feel the air on my skin, my feet are on the sand under the water. I turn from my position when I hear the laugh I thought I would never hear.

"Where are you going?" she calls from behind me.

"To the beach, away from you." I spit back. I shake the water off myself and stomp out of the trees.

"It was just fun, Noah!" she yaps on, I ignore her and find my way back to the hut. I throw leaves and vine-anything in my way on the path and kick the objects around. When I walk out on the beach, I grab one of my spears and march down the beach with it. I pace in the shallow ocean spearing any fish or animal in the water with the spear. I bend around my body to the beach to catch Rachel barging out the tree line dragging the water container behind her. I roll my head along with my eyes and focuses on the fishes swimming 10 yards from me. I pull back the spear and-

"I think that's enough fish, Noah. You're just going to waste the fish."

"God, Rachel! I could have got that fish!" I screech out as my spear sticks out of the water. I grab the stick and splash out of the water looking to Rachel. She stands with her hands on her hips, looking at me with a glare.

"Is the fire ready?" I question her.

"No," she shakes as she turns to the hut.

"Well why didn't you?" I demand at her as I force the spear into the sand. "You could have done that while you were screaming at me at the river pool!"

"At the river pool! You were screaming at me too! And you're the one who fell in the water anyways!" she spins around and strides away from me, leaving sand behind.

I huff and pick up the five fishes and follow Rachel's path to the fire. I let the fishes go and they fall around Rachel as she throws in branches into the slowly growing fire. "Here, two for you and three for me." I head into the hut and fall onto my bed and relax for a little bit. I doze off to the sound of the fire crackling in the late afternoon.

When I wake I smell the beautiful scent of fish mixed with the musty mango smell circling the shack. "Smells good." I rub my hands together and drop to the sand. "Where's my bowl?" I ask as I grab the two forks that Rachel and I carved out of the drift wood.

She gives me a look and scoops and dumps fish into her mouth, chewing slowly and slides out the small bones out of her mouth. She swallows thickly before answering, "It's in the fire, burning." she smiles to me and puts in another scoop of food and smiles again with teeth.

"What!" I jump up from the sand and run out the hut's door.

"You got sand in my food!" I hear Rachel behind me.

I tilt over the fire and grab the baking fish with my bare hands. "Ouch!" I throw the fish to the sand and fall to my butt. "My lunch is ruined, now!" I look over my shoulders to Rachel. She stands looking over my shoulders at my burnt hands. "And my hands hurt now," I say as I feel my hands slowly cool down.

I feel her lower to her knees next to me, her hands appear in my sight taking my fried hands in her small hands. "Noah," I can barely hear her voice. I look up and see tears appear on the sides of her eye lids.

Oh great.

"I'm, so sorry." Rachel's tears spill over, and start randomly dropping on my hand.

I smile and lean back from Rachel. She's been yelling at me for the whole morning, I'm taking this time to receive the right attention I should be getting. "Ah," I cry when she runs her fingers across my skin.

"Oouh, sorry." she breathes. She tosses back her hair to the opposite side of her neck and blows on my hands. She carries on studying my hand while I sit back and enjoy the moment of Rachel tending to my wound. "Stay here and I'll go get the band aid kit," she rushes out as she gets to her feet. When she comes back she has the back pack that holds the kit. She spreads the lotion on my hand; I flinch as she levels out the cream among my skin. The feeling of my skin having moisturizer is amazing against my skin.

"Here," I take the extra of the lotion and rub it on Rachel's hands. Since her hands are so small, I slither my hands up her arms to continue applying the lotion on her. "It's a weird feeling, having something you haven't had in forever and use it." I tell her.

Rachel's eyes move up to stare at me in the eyes. "It's almost unusual to feel that sensation again," she grins cheeky at me. "Do your hands feel better?" she asks.

I turn my attention to my hands and the pain is still there but it doesn't hurt that much now. "Yes."

Rachel beams at me and moves towards me, planting a kiss on my cheek. We both lock eyes and remove them away quickly. We both hadn't been kissed, on the lips or on the cheek by anyone since the time we've been stuck on this island. I'm shocked that she actually did that, and I bet she's actually surprised too at her actions.

She steps up to her feet and dusts off the grains of sand off her. "I should start putting away the dishes and start on the food for tonight," she says all while walking away from me.

"It's already night, now." I inform her. The sun has set on the ocean horizon and by each second the lighting of the beach is disappearing from our sight.

"Well, you haven't had anything to eat, so I'll start on your dinner," she announces quietly as I hear her stumbling in the sand.

I look back in time to see Rachel enter our little shack. Materials and objects in the house began to hit each other, and then I see that she has lighted the houses lamps. I sigh out loud while brushing my fingers across my palm. I throw another piece of wood into the fire and walk into my entrance of the hut. The comfort of my bed is calming; I see that the lights in my room are ignited. Coconut bowls and wooden forks hit each other as Rachel continues whatever she's doing in the main room of the hut.

"Here." I turn at Rachel's voice. She's standing over me with a bowl and a fork sticking out of the food. Rachel sits down on the side of my bed and I move to a sitting position, taking my food from her. "I reheated my fish and added some coconut milk along with lemon."

I stab the fork into the mush and shovel the food in my mouth. After chewing and swallowing I look to Rachel, "This is so good, Rach," I tell her and eat more of the food. "My new favorite." I smile with the food in my mouth. "Here, you try some." I push my fork into Rachel's face.

Rachel reacts by leaning back and smiles, looking pleased. "No, you eat." I shrug and take the food into my own mouth. "I'm glad you like it, because that's all the food we had," she confesses and looks downward.

I eat the bowl clean and finish chewing my food. "We'll need to gather more fruit, tomorrow," I nod and place the bowl in the sand.

Rachel climbs off of my bed, walking to the doorway of my room to the door she picks up my bowl. "Good night, Noah" she tells me.

"Good Night" I shout to her when she turns to the living area. I fall back in my bed and tuck my hands under my head, then pull them out from the pain.

* * *

Blowing out the inflamed lights along the way, I make my way to my own bedroom clear across from Noah's. Tossing the bowl to the side I walk across the living area and walk through my doorway. I use my fingers to carelessly brush my hair out before heading to bed. Rubbing my feet together to remove all the sand off my feet, I lift my legs onto my bed. The woven blanket I made falls against my skin and rest my head against my stuffed pillow.

_I awake on a __deserted__ boat, not just any boat , the boat that was sinking. I shuffle around the boat and see no except N__oah, who's sitting on the bench with his __knees__ to his chest. _

"_Noah?" I say. He looks up at the sound of my voice, right when thunder tells us he's here. With the flash of the lightening the empty boat suddenly becomes crowded with other family: my own beside me and Noah's around him. I pick up a bag on my lap and someone swipes it away from my hands. Without warning I am being lifted and placed in the yellow boat beside Noah. As I look to my father's I see that they're getting smaller as we float away. Switching from the boat I place the setting of the area as the trees. I redirect my eyes and see Noah digging his hands into the dirt, realizing what he's doing me help. When it's finished the sick man lays down at the bottom, as Noah and I place dirt over him I see that Noah is in the hole. _

"_Wait!" I scream but dirt continues to fall on top of him. I fall to my knees and try to remove the dirt off of him, but there's no use. "Noah!"_

I rise from my dream with wide eyes. A figure standing in the doorway moves closer to me until i see that it's Noah.

"Are you okay Rach," he speaks from beside me.

I roll over to other side, facing the wall. "Yeah, just leave me alone Noah." I pull up my woven blanket to my neck and close my eyes. It's quiet for a while but I still feel Noah behind me, his eyes drilling my backside.

"I don't think you should be alone when you had a nightmare."

The bed moves and I feel his front side making contact with me backside. I don't complain, I was wishing that he'd stay but, I don't tell him this. We both say nothing but listen to the wind hit our little house and the waves hit the beach.

"Are you going to tell me what your dream was about?" he says when my eyes began to droop.

I take a big breath and sigh it out. "No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to, okay," I grumble and pull the blanket away from Noah.

He stops talking and then it's the wind and the ocean that are talking.

"What are am I going to do with you Rachel?" he says suddenly. If he was talking to himself or it was meant for me to hear it, I don't respond.

* * *

**Heading off to go camping so I wouldn't have been able to upload this weekend so I did it now. **

**Thanks so much of the reviews and all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**When the Sun Sets**

* * *

I have grown a strange banana and Rachel has grown a little bit, but nothing compared to me. My voice is different, too. It's as if I have a cold. I've been growing hair in funny places, it seems like it's everywhere. Rachel hasn't grown any hair except on her head. Her hair goes all the way to her back, but she cuts it sometimes with the scissors that were in one of the bags that washed up on the shore. Rachel also cuts my hair when it grows out and becomes curly, but she cuts it so that it's always short. And early in the morning, when Rachel wakes up to get the water from the river, there will be a point from under my blanket. It won't go down until I do something about it, so I do, but only when I know Rachel isn't around.

I hear Rachel walking by my room and into the tree's with the container. I look down to my legs and see the point I see every now and than. I sigh and try to relive myself from the agonizing feeling. I jump out of my bed and slip on my clothing. As I walk out my room door, turn, and bump into something.

"Noah? Why are you awake so early? And please watch where you are going." Rachel says to my face. Then she looks down, for what ever reason, and see's the point. Her face scrunches up in confusion. "What is that?" she asks, "Is that a, a banana?"

"What-No! Just leave me alone!" I brush past her and stride to the beach.

"Where are you going?" she asks as she follows me.

"Leave me alone, Rachel!" I turn my head back at her as I keep walking to the water.

"Noah," she whines. I hear that she's stopped but I keep walking. "Can we talk?! You're acting funny again!" she shouts.

Afterwards, we don't speak for the entire day and I am fine with that. I stay on the beach and she stays in the trees all day. When it's time to prepare our food I cook my meal and Rachel mashes up hers. I eat my very plain fish and Rachel eats her sticky fruit. I sit on the opposite side of Rachel at the table. We both look up at the same time, I point my lips out and hand her my bowl of fish.

She stares at the bowl for a second before taking it from my hands. Using her carved fork, she dumps some of the fish into her own. After that she scoops out some fruit into my bowl of fish, now fish and fruit. Rachel slides the bowl over to me with a smile.

"Thank you," she says quietly as she eats the food in her bowl.

"You're welcome." I reply.

We finish eating together and today I help her with the dishes. I take water from outside and rinse off the coconut bowls. She sets them on the table to dry and walks out the door. "Come on," she waves me over to her. I grab my button up shirt from the ground and follow her out to the beach.

"What are we doing?" I ask her.

She turns to me with a smile. "We're going to watch the sun set."

She climbs up one of the big rocks that sits in the water. Rachel stands up from the rock and prances around on the rock.

I follow her steps on the rock and sit on the edge, watching the sun set on the horizon. The sun reflects off the water making the sky glow.

"Where do you suppose our parents are?" Rachel says as she looks to me.

I catch her eyes and look into them. "Looking for us."

"No," she responds and watches the sun disappear until there is no light left in the sky.

"Huh?"

"The boat we were on, the white one. Water was rushing onto the deck, it would have sunk," she says blankly. When I don't answer her she keeps talking, "We had the yellow boat, our parents and the people on board would have drowned."

I try to remember if I saw water entering the boat. "No, the boat wouldn't sink- how do we even know if it did or not."

Rachel twists around to me and looks at me. "Do you ever think about what people our age are doing?"

Heck yeah. It would be a lot easier if someone my age was on this island with me, and the same gender. I could talk to them, or even the man would have told me what is going on with my body. "No." I lie.

"I do." Rachel says nonchalantly. "When the wind is blowing late at night, I wonder what other people my age are doing. If they're out at a party, like the ones I watched on movies. Girls having sleepovers at each others houses, painting each others toe nails." She stops and looks to the left of her. "You don't think what boys your age are doing? If they're playing basketball in the park? Talking about girls? You don't think about any of that?" she questions as she lifts her body up from the rock. Standing above me she jumps down from the rock into the waiting ocean.

I stand myself and look down where Rachel is swimming.

"C'mon Noah!" she calls out to me. "Jump!" I hear the splash of water hit against the rock. I gulp and back away from edge until I am right dead in the middle.

"I think I'll go back to the hut, Rach," I holler back to her and leap off the rock and onto the sand.

"You chicken!" she yells back.

I ignore her last comment and stroll to the entrance of my room and fall to my bed. Using the method the man taught me by hitting two rocks together, I ignite my bedroom light and pop my knuckles. I flip to the other side and close my eyes-

"Boo!"

I spring up gasping.

Rachel stands by my doorway and peeks inside my room laughing her head off. "Noah, your face." She points to me and barges into my room and hops onto my bed.

"Please, Rachel," I wave her off and lean back onto my bed.

"Noah," she says in a playful tone and lays next to me.

"You're in a good mood. What happened to "I'm not going to have an ordinary life," blah blah," I laugh out as she giggles.

I feel her shrug against me and play with the edges of my blanket. "Sometimes I'll get frustrated like that, then when I cool down I'm the happiest person on this Island-"

"Probably because you are the happiest person on this island at the time; when you're mad it's usually because I pissed you off somehow." I respond.

"Yeah," she replies.

* * *

I feel the tiny drops of water hit my skin and the furious wind blowing into my window. I crawl to the side of my bed and reach for the mat that covers my window on occasions like this.

"Boo!" I shriek and jerk back falling against my wall and bed. I see the familiar top of dark brown hair peeking over my window.

"Rach, you should have seen your face!" Noah laughs and crawls through the window and onto my bed.

"Noah!" I flinch back when I feel the coldness of his skin. "You're all wet!" I scream back. I push him back and he falls against the wall. "And you could have used that door that was right there." I point to the door that was merely three steps from the window.

"Huh, that would have been the right way but it wasn't the fun way," he says and bounces onto me and lands on his stomach.

"Gosh, Noah! You're so cold! Why were you even in the rain anyway?" I crane my neck away from his dripping hair and rest my head on my pillow.

"I went somewhere," Noah says and steadies his breath.

I lay on my bed still and stiff, waiting for Noah to remove his body from mine. "Where you went last time with that banana?" I ask.

He sighs, It wasn't a banana," he grumbles. "And I did go to the place where I went last time, so what."

"Nothing Noah just wondering." I push my arms up and try to move Noah, but it's no use. He weighs too much for me to

lift. "Noah please get up, I really need to go pee."

"Fine," Noah grunts and lifts himself up.

I keep my neck in the same position and look up to see Noah staring at me, his body only a couple inches away from mine. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He shakes his head and sits alongside my bed.

I ignore him and proceed to get up; I throw off my blanket and sit up next to Noah. Moving my long hair to my back, I stand and walk to the door.

"Rach, you're bleeding!" I hear Noah gasp out.

"What? Where?" I turn and look at my body.

"On your butt!" he says and comes towards me. "Here, let me look." Noah kneels and reaches for my clothing on my bottom.

"No." I step back from Noah and look down to him.

"Rachel, you could have a cut that needs to be-"

"No, Noah." I interrupt him. I grab my other clothes hanging on my wall and run out of the room, leaving behind Noah.

I sit in the river and let the water rush by me, I look to the water and watch the red color flow down the river. My hair covers my head, blocking the view of anything a feet away from me. I had rinsed off and dressed but failed when I saw blood make their appearance on my bottoms.

I rise from my seat and carefully walk to the stump where my clothes hang from the trees. I wrap my hair up with some vines and tie it up delicately, I leave a few pieces out of the bun. I slip on my top, then cautiously put on my bottom's while stuffing leaves into my shorts to keep the blood on bay. I follow the path back to the beach and feel the sprinkle of the rain hit my skin.  
I walk to the side of the beach where my room is located and see Noah working on something. He tightens the object by pulling on the vines. I stop to observe him as he continues, his shoulders stiffen when he pulls the vines making his arms show beautiful muscles. I lean against the nearest tree and run my eyes over Noah's body.

"Rach, you're back," he ties the rope together and walks over to me.

"What are doing?"

He smiles and takes my hand and guides me inside my room. "Since you won't show me your cut to at least clean it." He said pointing toward the wall of mt room that faces the jungle. A little pot with water rushing in it is there. "It takes the water from the rain, but you can always use the water from the river." I turn to him. He rubs his neck and looks to the floor. "But you can clean your wound now."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but I've been quite busy lately. Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, ect and thanks for BiWiccanPrincess for looking over this and editing all my mistakes. **


	5. Chapter Five

**When the Sun Sets**

* * *

The blood that had started the morning Noah burst into my room had suddenly stopped. I was relived and I'm pretty sure that Noah was too. My attitude during that time was everywhere, if Noah ticked me off I would be angry for the whole day. Not only was I having mood swings but my body was starting to ache, especially my lower back. By the end I was ready to just stay in the river pool under the waterfall but Noah convinced me not to.

"So, what should we do today?" I ask Noah as I sit down next to him on a rock.

He turns to me and acknowledges me. He doesn't say anything but watch the water cascade down the cliff.

I lean forward and try to catch his eyes but he remains staring at the waterfall. I smile and wave my hand in front of his eyes, nothing. "So, I was thinking about eating some fruit." I bend forward to see his face for any emotion. I huff and blow a piece of my hair out of my face. "Noah there's a bug on your arm!" I pull back from him and wait for him to do something, anything. I point my lips out when Noah doesn't make a move. I scream , "Noah! A snake!"

He jumps to his feet while grabbing his spear from his side. He looks around before asking, "Where?"

"Now, that I got your attention," Noah faces me and frowns I reply by smiling up to him. "What are we going to do today?" Noah sits down next to me and chucks his spear in the rocks. "I think we should do something today. Tonight's a full moon, and I know this because last night the moon was almost full. We should go for a walk tonight!"

Noah shrugs and plays with the sand around the river pool. "Why do you think Santa clause hasn't come?"

I rise my eyebrow at him. "Christmas?" He nods. "I don't know," I shrug my shoulders.

"We've been good, haven't we?" he questions. "Where are our presents" I scrunch my face up at him.

"I don't know, Noah." His face showed so much frustration, I was afraid for him.

* * *

My hair flies behind me as I duck tree limbs and hop over the fallen trees that line the islands ground. I grip the objects in my hand and keep it close to my sides. Sweat starts to form on my forehead as I push my legs harder through the trees. I look behind my shoulder for a split second and see the terrifying bugs following on my trail. When I spot the river pool I know now that it's not too far to the beach now. Gulping down the air to fill my lungs I see the beach up head. I cut through the bushes to where my side of the shack is to fool the little insects.

My hands dip into my the little tub that Noah made for me and touch my face to the fresh water inside the tub. The little objects inside my hand roll off my palm and fall into the awaiting water. The bark from the coconut trees leaves my table and I use the material to scrub the clumps of dirt off. After the water in the container is pure brown I drain the water. Holding the little minerals in my hand I dig a hole under my bed and drop the rocks into it. I flee the house to find small enough rope for the rocks.

I spot Noah on the big rock that is half in the water and the other half in the water. I put off my quest for rope and walk over to Noah. I arrive at the rock as Noah paces the rock with his spear in hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask up to him.

He looks down to me and ignores me. Turning on his heel he faces the ocean and pretends I'm not here.

"Noah?" i began to climb the rock and reach him in a couple of moments.

"What do you want Rachel?"

"Just to know what you are doin," I reply and follow behind him.

Noah continues walking from one edge of the rock, to the other. "I am thinking, trying to." He scrunches his face up as he kicks a piece of the rock into the water. "Ouch," he murmurs.

I gloom and leap off the rock to find the needed rope.

I search on the ground of the beach to ground of the rover pool, finally I find the perfect material for the string. I pull a piece of the rope off of another tree and roll it up in my shirt. I follow the trail that Noah and I made over the time ha have been on this island. My eyes watch all the animals that soar in the tree tops of the trees and my hands brush all the plants alongside the path.

Noah stood outside his doorway watching me arrive to the beach. His arms crossed his chest and his body leaned up against the house. "Hey," he calls to me. Noah pushed himself off the hut and walks to me.

"Hi." I smile and shift the rope in my shirt.

"You've been spending a lot of time in the trees." He nods his head to the jungle.

I feel my shoulders shrug as I enter the house through the front door. "You've been spending a lot of time by the cliffs early in the morning," I add.

"That's different," he shoots back.

"How?" I question.

"I'm doing something important," Noah says to me. He trails behind me as I go to my room.

"Who says I'm not?"

Noah stays behind my doorway as I try to take out the string from my shirt without making it a big deal.

"So, how about that walk tonight?" I say when I spin around to him.

Noah points his lips out and slumps against my doorway. "Why not," he steps out of my room and disappears.

I drop to my knees and dig out the little rocks from under my bed and place them on top. I string the rope over the little rocks until it's secure. In a couple of minutes the minerals have rope tightly around it, then I tie the two ends. Satisfied with my work I place the rock under my pillow and exit my room.

* * *

A blue crab waddles around me clamping it's claws together. I use a stick laying around me and poke the crab; the crab grabs the stick with its claws and heads my way. I laugh to myself and lift my body up in a crab style, moving away from the blue crab. I scream when the crab follows me with the stick still in its claw.

"That crab looks like the one that scared the man, the first day we were here."

I hear Noah behind me. I bend my neck back to see Noah standing above me. "Hi." I smile with teeth.

He sits down next to me and observes the little creature. "He's coming after you Rach," Noah laughs out.

I turn my eyes from Noah to the crab and see him by my toes. I yelp and carry myself backwards while Noah remains laughing at me. "Uh, Noah you might want to move." I point to the ground, telling him that he is the crabs knew target.

Noah grunts and follows my moves. "He only went after me because I was talking to you," Noah snickers as he follows me up the beach.

I gasp, "He went after you because you're Noah Puckerman," I tease.

"Because I'm Noah Puckerman, huh?" he gets to his feet and dusts the sand off his legs.

I smirk at him, "Yeah."

He shakes his head at me in disappoint. "Rachel Berry prepare to get muddy," he slyly says.

I widen my eyes and shake my head in disapproval, "No! Noah! Plea-"

Too late. Noah lifted me on his shoulders and strolled to behind the cliffs where the dirt and sand mix together and with the help of water, it makes great mud for times like this.

"Noah, please put me down! The mud takes forever to get out of my hair!" I pound my fists against his bare back to get him to put me down.

"C'mon Rach, we haven't played in that mud in forever," Noah says into my hair.

"The last time we played in the mud was when we were children, a long time ago." I give up and let my body lay limp as Noah continues carrying me around the cliffs. He continues talking to me along the way until we turn the corner to the mud.

Noah chuckles and stops at the edge of the mud. He slides me down from his shoulders and holds me to his chest then he looks down to me and smiles.

I smile back at him then without warning he drops me in the mud. I scream when the the mud starts to seep into my clothes.

Noah laughs out loud and makes a ball of mud in his hand and spreads the mud down my face. He carries on and runs his muddy hands down my arms.

I swallow thickly from the cold material that covers my body. "It's cold!" I shiver.

Noah laughs at me again, still holding the mud in hand. "You are such a baby."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "You try some than." I use both my hands and pick up a heap of mud from where I am sitting and dump it on Noah's hair. It slowly falls down his face and onto his bare chest. He trembles and I crack a smile at him. "It is cold, admit it!"

Noah falls back with his arms wide and drops into the mud. "Nope," he shakes his head. "Not even cold."

I laugh loudly and jump down next him. I take another handful of mud in my hand and smear it across Noah's face.

"Okay that one was cold," Noah shakes the mud off his face. "RAch, you know when you wanted make-up?"

"Yeah," I say simply as I build a little mound with the mud. I look up when I am finished and see Noah with his finger in my face. "Wha-

"Here's your make-up," he spreads the brown mud on my lips and pops his lips together and points his lips out in a mocking pose. He tilts his head to the side and places a finger on his chin, "I think you might need some more of that wonderful make up." Noah imitates a girl voice and glosses my lips with the mud.

"Noah!" I snort out as he smothers the mud on my lips.

I shrug at him when he poses at me. "Maybe you need just a little more make up." I take some mud in my finger and spread it around his eyes. "Now, you look beautiful!" I squeal.

"I do?" he questions me, crawling over to me and lowers me to the ground, so that I'm flat on my back. He smiles down at me and I follow his moves and smile back. His face is coated with the cold mud as too is his body.

I feel a pounding in my chest as Noah's smile falls off his lips. Seriousness replaces the playfulness in his eyes as he looks into my own eyes. Slowly I feel his and my own eye sights slip to each others lips.

Then Noah swiftly sits up and looks up from me "Do you hear that?" he asks frantically. Noah looks from the ocean to the jungle in a hurry all while still sitting on me. He slides up from me and stares out into the ocean. I arch my back and crane my neck to the water where Noah is looking.

"There!" he points.

Along the horizon where the sun is setting is a little dot. "What is it?" I roll over so my stomach is on the ground and step to my feet.

"A boat!" he then starts to jitter around the place not knowing what to do. "The signal fire!" he screams and starts to jump around the mud. After he gets out of the mud he starts to sprint back to the beach where the signal fire is located.

I turn to the water and see the little dot has disappeared from my sight. I exhale and follow the path to the beach where Noah is.

The beach is quiet and empty, Noah is nowhere on the beach. The little cliff where the signal fire wood is, I see Noah's head appearing from the other end of the cliff. When Noah makes it on top he stops to see the boat but it's too late, the boat is now long gone from our sights. The brown figure falls to the ground and puts his head in his hands.

I watch his body language as he kicks the wood around, eventually I hear him screaming at the top of his lungs. I bite my lip and decide to get clean before cooking some dinner for him. I step into the water and scrape off the dried mud off my skin.

The sun is completely gone by now but the light is still in the sky when my body is cleaned. I lean my head back as I run my fingers through my hair and untangle the clumps of mud from my hair.

"Well the boat is gone!" I hear Noah shout from behind me. His body is still covered with the dark mud. "That boat was our chance of leaving this island!"

I stand up from the water and glare at Noah. "Are you blaming this on me?" I yell over the thrashing waves.

"Well is there anybody else on this island who was throwing mud at me?" He continues on while stepping over to the water.

I place my hands on my hips and lean forward. "Me? You were the person who carried me over there!"

"We have been on this island since we were eight years old!" Noah widens his eyes at me and stomps into the water. "And now we've been on this island for so long that we don't even know our own age!" All while Noah screams at me the water continues throwing me back and forth.

"There will be more boats!" I yell back.

He scuffs. "Since we have been on this island we have only seen three boats pass this island including that boat that just passed by! And every single time you somehow distract me from getting to the beach in time!"

"Why do you keep blaming me for everything?" I step forward making the space between us even smaller.

"Because it is your fault!"

I feel my eyes gather wetness and it isn't from the ocean water. I swallow thickly and push Noah down, he wasn't prepared so he falls under the water and a wave pushes him father down. I breath loudly when I don't see Noah around me and since it's getting darker it doesn't make it any better.

"Noah!" I shriek into the silent night. "Noah!" I shout, stumbling around in the water. I hear a shout behind me and splashing. I follow the sound and began searching the water for Noah. "Noah!" I scream. When another wave hits my body I see Noah's shorts a couple steps from me. "Noah!" I yell again and try my best hurry over to the fabric. Swishing my arms around I touch the feeling of skin and pull it towards the shore. I continue stepping back but with the waves it makes it difficult. He coughs when I drag him up to the beach. I stop behind a rock and drop next to him. The moon is in view so it lights the sky. He stays still and I start hitting his body, not knowing what to do.

His body jerks forward and coughs up water then he falls back into the sand. "Rach?" he mumbles.

I step up and take his hand. "Right here Noah."

"You're crying." Is all he says.

"You're bleeding." I see the crimson color slide down his head.

"That doesn't matter," he shakes it away. "I'm so sorry Rachel," Noah sighs out.

"No, I'm sorry, Noah. I pushed you and you fell under the water." I feel a tear fall from my eyes. "Tell me what to do that will make you feel better. Do you want me to go an-

"Rachel," Noah coughs out. "I want you to forgive me for yelling at you. You didn't need to be yelled at, you were just trying to have fun after I dragged you over to the mud." He looks at the horizon where the sun had disappeared. "So, will you? Will you forgive me?"

I nod slowly and swallow the thick lump in my throat. "Yes, Noah, I'll forgive you." I rip off a piece of fabric from my bottoms and clean up the blood from Noah's head. When I am finished I look to see Noah watching me, I don't know what to do so I just look back at him. I lean forward and kiss his cheek like the time by the fire, but this time when I look into Noah's eyes I stop what I am doing and lean in again. Before I know what I am doing I feel his lips against my own. It's like I can't control my body from making contact with Noah's.

* * *

Rachel is kissing me, and on the lips. I'm not complaining, I'm responding by kissing her back. Her lips that I wanted to tear off and throw in the ocean a couple minutes ago are soft and warm. Her hair that I thought was everywhere in the hut is warm against my chest.

I feel Rachel shift her body so that she's leaning over me with her hands firmly on my shoulders for support.

My hands are stiffly against my sides feeling the sand. I feel for Rachel and place them on her thighs, running them to her hips, I lift her on top of me. She squeals as I place her on top of me but her lips soon find mine again.

"Noah," she whispers against my lips.

"Hmm?" I answer back, lifting my eyes a little.

She lifts her head from me and stares down at me. "I feel funny inside," she keeps her attention anywhere except me.

I sit up and reach for Rachel's face and turn her head at me. "Hey." I catch her eye and look inside. "This is all new to me too," I add and send a smile to her. "I feel the same way."

Rachel bites her lip trying to keep her smile hidden from me. "I have something for you," she says suddenly and pulls herself off of me. She lends a hand to me and I take it and she helps me to my feet. Rachel helps me back to the hut and takes me to her room. I sit while she digs under her bed for whatever she's getting. Sitting next to me she shows me a little gem connected to a piece of string.

"Since you made my that," she motions to the little sink in her wall. "I wanted to do something for you."

I hold the multicolor rocks in my hand and swing it across my view, it twinkles in the moon light. I grin at Rachel, "Thanks, Rach." I lean over to her and hug her. I kiss her cheek and move to her lips.

When we break away she pulls out another rock, "I made this one for me," she mumbles to me. "When we're mad each other it's not right," she says to me. "When we are with each other and not mad, we," Rachel reaches for my own rock and matches her gem with mine and it connects with one and another "connect." she shows the two rocks and they make a whole rock.

My lips spread to make a small smile. I spin to my side to look at her and see her gazing at the necklaces. "How about that walk?" I ask.

She nods and bounces up. "First," she turns around and pulls the necklace around her head. "Help me tie this."

I take the string from her hands and tie the two pieces together. She faces me again and the little stone sitting on her neck makes her whole face light up. For the first time since being on this island I see her more than a girl I washed up in on the beach with.

"So," she leans towards me. "How do I look?"

I shrug, "Alright."

"Alright?" she raises her eyebrow.

"Kidding," I joke. "You look amazing."

Her smile widens and hops on the bed. "Here," she grabs my necklace and wraps it around my neck and ties it. "There," she whispers in my ear then kisses my shoulders.

I breathe out of my mouth and turn my neck to meet Rachel's eyes. "Now, for that walk." I grab her legs and stand up carrying Rachel on my back, piggy back style.

She laughs out loud and holds onto my neck.

I run the South of the beach, Rachel tightly on my back. "Wooo!" I yell as Rachel screams.

When the sun rises tomorrow I know I'll have Rachel with me.

* * *

Streaming through the leaves of the palm trees is the sun, warming my body. I feel another body against me reposition my arm. I peek through my eyelids and see Rachel's long hair laying against my forearm.

She groans and shakes the hair out of her face. Catching my eyes she smiles at me and I automatically respond by cracking a smile back at her.

"Morning," she hums out of her lips.

"Morning," I say back.

Rachel laughs a bit and falls back against my arm. "I never thought that I would be laying next to Noah Puckerman."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Huh?" I say after my laughing. "You've laid with me plenty of times. When you get scared after a nightmare. When we first washed up on this island we used to sleep right next to each other."

She laughs again. "No, I never thought I would fall asleep in your arms, happy."

"Wow, that didn't hurt."

"You know what I mean." She rises from the sand and sits next to me with her legs to her chest.

I shrug, "What does this mean-you and I." I point to the space between us.

She sighs loudly, she doesn't want to discuss this with me at the moment I can tell. "I don't know." She rises a shoulder and uses a stick to draw in the sand.

I lay back against my elbows as I look to Rachel. "It's not like we're in love, but who else are we going to see? We are the only two on this whole island."

Rachel looks behind her back at me, through her hair. "I know we're the only two on this island but that scares me."

"How?"

"I mean, eventually our time will come, like the man, I don't want to be alone, I have no idea what I will do to myself. To care for someone then one day they are taken from you. I've lost too much, I don't want to get so deep in our emotions and you get taken away from me." Rachel looks to me with a distraught face.

I suck my lip as I watch the pain on her face. "You don't think listening to your heart and caring for someone, isn't losing something? You didn't think that eventually we weren't going to happen? The way the man looked at the two of us the day he died wasn't a clue? Rach," I scoot across the sand and sit next to her as I say, "I would wait, no matter what, until you don't have to feel the pain of someone you care for, falling out of your reach."

"You mean you would wait to die before I would?"

"We were destined to happen." I tilt my head towards her and let it rest against her own. "Of course I would." I whisper into her ears.

"Noa-"

I cut her off by connecting our lips together. "No speaking." I say between kisses.

Her lips curve into a smile as I lay her down on the warm sand. I began to make a line of sloppy kisses to Rachel's neck. The feeling of soft small hands rubs my back and guides her hands to the back of my head.

"Noah we shouldn't-

"It's not like anyone's watching or anything," I say to her as I continue to kiss her neck softly. I feel her shiver under me and goosebumps rise on her skin, I smirk. "It's only you and me, Rach." I say after each kiss. "You and me."

"Fine then Noah." Her hand reaches up and grabs the sides of my face while she attaches her lips to mine.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay of the this chapter. I had it typed and everything but I have just been forgetting to send it to the Beta. So, this format isn't edited yet, I just wanted to publish it now since I haven't uploaded in a while. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, I was kind of unhappy about the end of the chapter.**


End file.
